Duster is a new and improved variety which has resulted from definite breeding programs and experiments carried on by me in my greenhouses at 821 Walnut Street, Batavia, Ill. Our experiments commenced in March, 1977 and are being carried on continuously. This seedling, 79.times.068A, resulted from a cross between Red Heart, an unpatented, cascade geranium and Pelargonium formatosum, an unpatented, species geranium.
Asexual reproduction of Duster has been accomplished from vegatative cuttings in my greenhouses in Batavia, Ill. Examination of plants so propagated has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics herein disclosed for Duster are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. cl SUMMARY
The new and patentable characteristics of Duster reside in its cascading growth habit, its distinctive fluffy looking, orange flowers, its continuous blooming habit, its unique dark green, notched, small foliage and its exceptional heat tolerance.